Judy Ken Sebben
''Judy Ken Sebben ''is Phil's daughter, who seems to be very interested in Harvey's work as a lawyer. She takes on the alter ego of Birdgirl (who appeared in one episode of the original cartoon) and attempts to integrate herself with the "Bird Team"; however, her over-eagerness and clumsiness grates on Harvey, and he only begrudgingly accepts her role as his "sidekick." Personality Birdgirl's actions seem to hearken back to the action T.V. shows of the '60s and '70s, often using campy full-screen onomatopoeia like "Punch!" and "Wham!", similar to the original Batman series; she also gave Harvey's inconspicuous sedan a complete overhaul, changing it into the Birdmobile (akin to the Batmobile, complete with "recirc rocket"). She has a habit of speaking her inner monologues regarding her secret identity out loud and often into a public address system. Her father Phil is oblivious to the fact that "Birdgirl" is really his own daughter, and flirts with her in their encounters when she is wearing her mask. Judy also assisted Peter Potamus in controlling his transformation into the "Incredible Hippo" with grinding, erotic yoga exercises. Among the things she carries in her briefcase is pepper spray; she reasons, "single girl, big city" for its use. As noted many times, she is a devoted admirer of Birdman, having a great deal of respect and admiration for his career as a lawyer and a superhero. This fanatic obsession with Birdman also borders on the romantic as revealed in Return of Birdgirl where she admits that she is romantically interested in Birdman who as expected is oblivious of her affections. Post "Death" of Phil Immediately after learning of her father's death, Judy cries constantly. It is not until the appearance of Phil's twin brother Bill, that she takes control after she learns that she has been given Phil's position at Sebben & Sebben, after which she erases Harvey's memory of the fact she is Birdgirl. When Phil surprisingly returns to the office, (inadvertently killing Harvey in the process) Judy is overjoyed to see her father alive, but her joy is quickly turned to anger and remorse when she realizes that her father has killed Birdman. Phil then learns that Birdgirl is in fact his daughter and expresses his disgust while Judy proclaims that she may never be able to forgive him for killing her beloved Birdman. She is later seen in the final scene with the rest of the cast tearfully mourning Birdman's death. Videogame In the first case, she inadvertently supplies evidence against Birdman's client. She later provides evidence that helps him. Trivia * Paget Brewster returned to voice Birdgirl for the video game. * Unlike Peanut, Judy displays no actual powers similar to Harvey's, instead relying on extreme physical prowess, martial arts and pure unrestrained enthusiasm. However she does have the ability to fly as revealed in the final episode. * Judy wears a costume modeled after Harvey's, but like Peanut, supplements it with additional clothing, in her case her casual formal wear. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Law Firms